Tough Love
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Teen!Sips is a trouble maker while Teen!Sjin is more of a nerd. They get together and a very odd relationship blooms. Sips x Sjin. / Yogscast fic.


"I can't believe I snuck out. I've never done anything like that in my life!"

Sips grinned as the boy in his lap told him about the only exhilarating moment that he could possibly tell. He had brought Sjin to a lookout point to watch the sunset after convincing him to disobey his parents.. It was rather romantic. At least he thought so. "Pff, looks like you're a bad boy like me now."

"A bad boy, huh?" He glanced up at him. "I think I'd need a couple more scars and a reputation like yours."

"A couple scars?"

Sjin reached up and traced the lines on his face. "You've been getting in fights again, haven't you?"

"So you've noticed?" Sips said, feeling his soft touch. "A couple of bastards started something and I had to end it."

"I really wish you wouldn't fight. I'm afraid you'll really get hurt someday."

Smiling, Sips was happy to have Sjin worry about him. He wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. "I won't get hurt. I promise.

Sjin melted in his touch but wasn't soothed by that, "I guess someone like you has to fight. You've got many enemies, haven't you?"

"That's right," Sips said, "I can never let my guard down."

"All because you left your gang for me..." Sjin said, looking quite forlorn.

"Don't blame yourself," he whispered in his ear, "I needed to get out of there. You just gave me a reason."

Sjin blushed, "I still can't believe it."

"No one can." Sips chuckled a bit. "Everytime I accompany you to your clubs, everyone steers clear of me and everytime I try to show my affection, you reject me."

"It's embarrassing..."

"I'm sorry," He apologized sarcastically. "You're just so alluring."

"See. Embarrassing."

Sips smiled. He enjoyed making his love blush and yet, he had to remember he didn't bring him here just to be all lovey dovey. There was a bit of an issue. Well, not yet. He had to address it before it became one. "Hey, Sjin?"

"Yeah, Sipsy?..."

"We've talked about this a little before but remember when I told you about the dangers of being with me?"

"Yeah... you said that your enemies would target me to get to you."

"Exactly but that was in the beginning and even though I promised I could protect you, I'm not so sure anymore." Sips reached into his own jacket pocket. "I think it's time to make sure that you can protect yourself when I can't."

"What do you mean?" Before Sjin knew it, Sips had pulled out a gun and put it in his hand. "This is... Where did you get this?!"

"Former gang member, remember?" Sips smirked.

"But Sips, this is-"

"It's just a small pistol. You can carry it around with you and nobody will know. I'll even teach you how to fire it."

"Still-"

"Come here." Sips pulled him over and helped him hold it out, pointing it towards the sky beyond the cliff edge. "Make sure the safety is off... Good...Slide your finger there... Uh huh... Yep, then pull the trigger."

The silence of the night was broken by the gunshot and quickly fell back into silence. Sips was pleased. Sjin didn't know what he felt. "Is this really okay?

"Of course!" Sips grinned happily. "Now you can ice anyone who tries to hurt you."

Sjin sighed, "But carrying a gun is so... illegal."

"But staying defenseless is stupid and I'll be damned if someone gets their grimy hands on my Sjin."

"Oh, Sips..." Sjin hid the gun in his jacket. "I can only see this ending poorly."

"Don't be such a babby," Sips teased, "You said you wanted to be with me."

Sjin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Worst decision of my life."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Teen!Sips and Teen!Sjin will be the death of me._

Based on a prompt: "Imagine Teen!Sips is the kind who gets in serious trouble a lot of the time with very relaxed parents and Teen!Sjin is very a very nerdy, A* level student with strict parents. They've been dating for a few months when Sips starts getting worried that people may start targeting Sjin to get to him. He takes Sjin out one night to a car park one night, where he teaches him how to shoot a gun."


End file.
